


No Need Greater than Mine

by ForeverSecrets



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Heists, Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Jack, Female Jack Pattillo, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSecrets/pseuds/ForeverSecrets
Summary: She lived a boring life, a dull nine to five Monday through Friday, and minimal socializing. Her life was grey, no color to excite her day to day dealings. She’d become a creature of habit, with no surprises-well apart from the few crimes she was forced to endure upon her person. She wanted to leave, told herself at the end of every school year that she’d only stay for one more year, that this was her last but she never followed through. Helping those sixth-grade students towards a better life was worth all the pain of the city and dullness of her reality but then she befriended criminals.





	1. Chapter 1

_ She lived a boring life, a dull nine to five Monday through Friday, and minimal socializing. Her weekends were spent cooped up in her apartment with her small dog Archimedes or running errands, she didn’t see the worth in the going out unless necessary. At least not here in Los Santos, perhaps the most dangerous city, a fucked up place full of fucked up people all trying to fuck with other messed up people. With such distaste for the city, you would think she’d leave but she refused. As an elementary school teacher here she discovered the children here needed teachers who cared more than anywhere else in the world. So she stayed, hoping she could inspire the children to be better than their parents, better than this city made them believe they could be. _

 

_ She loved her job, loved the children though she could never truly understand what they went through on a daily basis. She’d had a nice enough life, a supporting mother, a roof over her head, her life was luxury comparatively speaking. She only moved to Los Santos because she was offered a teaching position that would forgive all her student loans but once she got here she regretted it. She witnessed countless crimes, had even been a victim a few times but as time went on and she realized how much the youth needed her she began to numb herself to all the awful things of the city. _

 

_ Maybe that numbing is what lead her to such a boring life, work to home to bed then repeat. Her life was grey, no color to excite her day to day dealings. She’d become a creature of habit, with no surprises-well apart from the few crimes she was forced to endure upon her person. She wanted to leave, told herself at the end of every school year that she’d only stay for one more year, that this was her last but she never followed through. Helping those sixth-grade students towards a better life was worth all the pain of the city and dullness of her reality. _

 

I should be in tears right now, on the verge of a panic attack, a normal person would have let this get to them, a normal person would have called the police the moment the man approached with a knife. But I wasn’t normal, I was a middle-class woman who’d been mugged three times in the four years that I had lived in the shit pit of Los Santos. But I was still foolish enough to stay, thought little old me could make a difference-the nauseating change the world moto kept me in a city I despised. I’d like to believe that my role as an educator was encouraging the youth of Los Santos to be better than the lives they were born into but there was only so much my position would aide them.

 

I was still two blocks away from my apartment complex, it was moments like this I really missed my car. It was stolen two months into my residency and when I had reported the theft to the police department the cops had just laughed in my face. They never found my little Volkswagon Beatle I loved so much so I instead but a crappy little beater three months later-it was stripped the very next day. I gave up owning a car in Los Santos after that, I walked or ubered to work and had most of my grocery shopping delivered to my doorstep. My salary didn’t permit me the affordability to buy new cars every other week. So, with a sore back, a black eye, and a bloody nose I dragged myself home. I hoped the asshole didn’t break my nose, it was big enough as it was I didn’t need the extra attention drawn to it. My back screamed at me as I climbed the stone stairs that led to my apartment on the third floor. 

 

As I approached the door I growled in frustration and kicked at the wooden door. My keys were in my messenger bag that the asshole had stolen. My wallet stayed at home where it was safe, my ID tucked safely in my bra just beneath my cell phone. All the mugger received was my really expensive bag, some ungraded homework assignments and fifteen dollars cash. I’d learned my lesson after the second mugging and tried to carry as little as possible. I heard my dog, Archimedes whimper from the other side of the door. He was probably hungry as dinner was thirty minutes ago for him.

 

“I’m sorry puppers.” i said to the door. I let my head rest on the wooden door as i tried to work up the courage to face the sleazy pervert that was the landlord of the complex. Last time i had needed his assistance he made lewd comments and offered to unlock my door in exchange for a blow job. When I began to scold him and threaten police involvement he played it off as a joke, the corrupt police force would have taken his side anyway.

 

“Locked out of your apartment?” 

 

I turned around to see a man about mid-thirties, blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a smile on his lips. He was probably about a foot taller than me but that wasn’t hard to do I am only 5’3 but he also looked a lot stronger than me. If I tried to run or fight back he could easily overpower me and catch me faster than I could get to the end of the hall. When our eyes met, his friendly smile dropped to a look of concern-no doubt due to the damage upon my face.

“Are you alright?” he asked as he walked closer to me, when I flinched back slightly he stopped walking closer to me. He must have registered where my mind went because he tried to make himself seem less threatening.

 

“Yes, i am locked out of my apartment and I am fine,” I said carefully trying to relax. I was angry, scared, and tried but none of this was his fault. My day and general distrust of anyone living in the city was painting him out as a criminal before I even got his name.

 

“You’re bleeding.” he pointed to his nose to indicate where the damage was.

 

“That tends to happen when you live in dangerous places.”

 

“Is this a dangerous neighborhood?” he looked around like he was concerned for his own well being and I laughed at him.

 

“This whole city is dangerous, but this didn’t happen here. I was jumped a couple blocks back, asshole stole my bag with my keys.”

 

“Hence the reason you're locked out.” he gestured towards my door.” May I?”

 

“Um…” I hesitated. Sure he hadn’t given me a reason to distrust him, but giving trust freely was just as stupid as pointing a loaded gun at yourself, at least here. On the other hand, he was far kinder and more attractive than the landlord. I nodded and moved out of his way.

 

He knelt down in front of the door and pulled out a lockpick set, my doubts about his character rose once again. I tried not to judge him but the likelihood that he had the skill and tools to break in somewhere was for good purposes was slim. 

 

“Simple as that.” he stood and smiled at me but the look on my face made his own drop. He put two and two together and discovered my skepticism.

 

“I have a coworker who likes to pull pranks, more than once he’s locked one of the back rooms and literally lost the key."

 

“Why continue to allow him access to the keys?” I asked, fighting back a smile at the idea of this tall man being locked in a room. 

 

“Because it's funny as hell if you're not the one trapped.” we both laughed then, I was surprised by myself. Not just two minutes ago I thought he was a criminal and now I was laughing and warming up to him. 

 

“Mr. Haywood, where would you like these boxes?” a man in a blue uniform asked from behind a box. His uniform was from a local moving company I had almost used when I moved in here, I had decided against it after receiving a better pricing option from a lesser known company.

 

“Just set them down in the living room, I will be there in a second,” he instructed and turned back to me.

 

“Moving in? I didn’t know there were any vacancies in the complex.”

 

“There wasn’t, my boss rents the apartment but my house is being renovated after a pipe burst so he offered to let me move in until its fixed,” he explained. 

 

“Well, welcome and thanks, Mr. Haywood.”

 

“Please just Ryan.”

 

“Nova Lenmore” I smiled and shook his hand. 

 

“I suspect we will be seeing more of each other from now on.” he started walking back towards his apartment. “You should take care of your wounds.”

 

I was going to make a snotty remark but the moment I had opened my own door Archimedes ran out the door and headed for the stairs. The small bundle of energy ran up to everyone in the hall jumping and trying to kiss them as I chased after him. 

 

“Archimedes! Come here!” but he didn’t listen. I was quickly growing more and more embarrassed and frustrated. I was about to bribe his bad behavior with a treat just to make him stop when Ryan caught my little dog in his arms and gave the dog a gentle scolding.

 

“What an adorable looking guard dog, you seem to have abandoned your post, sir.” Ryan smiled and handed my dog over to me. “Looks like you have all the protection you need.”

 

“Sorry.” I could feel the redness in my cheeks as I tried to run from the situation. The moving people glared at me for not having properly trained my dog but Ryan didn’t seem to mind at all.

 

“I’m a dog person.” was his dismissive comment before he went inside and left me to return to my own. 

* * *

 

 

When I got to work the next day I had almost forgotten my assault from the previous day, that is until I arrive at campus and found to police cars parked in the fire lane. As I entered the office I realized why it was that time of year again when the police canines came it to search from drugs. I gave kind smiles to my coworkers and tried to avoid direct eye contact, the bruising was much more prominent today and I really didn’t want to talk about it. I made my way towards my classroom and ran into a familiar friendly face.

 

“Officer Luna,”I smiled warmly. “ It's good to see you again.”

 

“Always a pleasure Ms. Lenmore.” his bright smile never ceased to put me at ease. 

 

He was one of the few officers on the force who truly cared about the wellbeing of the citizens. He took his job seriously, he was uncorrupted by the sins of the environment around him. He had a good heart, caring nature, if not a slow mind. The force came twice a year to talk to the kids about drugs and weapons and encourage proper behavior and everytime Officer Luna was on the list of speakers. He was always so cheerful and heartfelt, if anyone could get through to the children it would be him. 

 

“What happened?” his smile dropped in concern as he got a full view of the damage.

 

“Oh, you know-casual Los Santos mugging” I shrugged. 

 

“I didn’t see a report for any muggings this morning.” he concentrated, trying to remember if he’d seen my name on any documents in the station. I didn’t mean to but I let out a harsh laugh.

 

“I gave up reporting anything to the LSPD after the Chef of Police offered assistance in exchange for a blowjob.”

 

Officer Luna’s cheeks tinted pink at my bluntness but he knew better than most just how corrupt the law truly was. He was one of maybe ten officers whose morality was full of despicable deeds or desires. I had met him my first year teaching and looked forward to his visits to the school, so much in fact that some of my colleagues had teased a potential relationship between the two of us. 

 

“Next time just call me,” he pulled out a card and a pen and scribbled down his cell number, never one to see anyone being victimized. “Doesn’t matter if it's night or day, it's my responsibility to help you feel safe.”

 

“That’s very kind of you-”

 

“No buts. This is my duty as a police officer and in my personal opinion-teachers are much more valuable than any regular civilian. If you don’t feel comfortable trusting the rest of the force with your life, then I am willing to step up and be there to help.”

 

I was tempted to imply ulterior motive, a byproduct of living here but more importantly, I was wondering if my coworkers were on to something. Perhaps Officer Luna’s friendliness towards me was to gain more than a friendship. While the idea didn’t sound too terrible, I found myself unattracted to the man-at least as far as romance goes.

 

“Thank you, Officer Luna.” I settled on being polite.

 

“Anytime. Have a good day Ms. Lenmore.” he gave a mock salute and headed towards the door. I waved goodbye in return and headed towards my classroom where a line of sixth graders had formed waiting to enter.

 

“Good morning class!” I put extra cheer into my voice and was rewarded with several smiles.

 

“Good morning Ms. Lenmore!” they cheered back in unison.

 

I placed the key in the lock and spoke over my shoulder, “come inside and pull out your history books. We are starting with the Louisiana Purchase.” as soon as the door was open the more eager students rushed in. 

 

At this point, the children were mostly excited about learning, life hadn’t reared its ugly head in their direction yet. You could tell though, which students had already seen far too much damage to really care but sixth graders were still easy to coax fear into so rarely any fuss was made by them. I had three students in my class who could really care less about their education but we had come to an understanding: if they didn’t impede the classroom’s ability to grow in knowledge I wouldn’t hound them over their lack of interest. Of course, they were failing and i did still try to encourage them, sometimes i could break through and other times ...well i can only do so much.


	2. Chapter 2

I managed to replace everything except my messenger bag by the end of the week. My landlord had been surprisingly kind when I had requested a new key. He kept his hands to himself and was completely professional during our whole encounter. I wondered if perhaps Mr. Haywood had spoken to him after a brief discussion we had in the hall the day after. I had told him my worry of keeping the door unlocked all day and my dread of asking a favor of the landlord. He made a crude joke and voiced his own concern over the man's business methods before we’d parted ways. I made a note to ask and thank him for the next time our paths crossed.

Speaking of good-hearted men, Office Luna who I now referred to as Miles had begun to text me on a daily basis. Wanting to make sure my days were free of criminal influence and I was in good health but none of it seemed to imply a crush he may have developed. He was always kind and quick to respond to my messages, which led me to begin feeling safer. 

Currently, I was trekking back to my apartment, I had taken Archimedes for a walk. Not something I usually indulged in but my new found security was making me a little cocky. Archimedes was dragging his feet, tried from the excitement of the walk and ready for a nap. The elevator opened and Archimedes bolted for my opened apartment door. We both froze when we saw my door cracked, what little I could see from that crack was thrashed. I grabbed Archimedes and ran for the stairs taking them two at a time, one arm holding my do and the opposite hand dialing Miles. He answered on the fifth ring sounding exhausted like I had woken him up from a nap.

“I’m sorry to bother you.” my voice trembled as I struggled to control myself and make myself speak as I ran.

“What’s wrong?” his voice was suddenly alert and I could hear him pulling on clothes.

“Someone broke into my apartment, I-I-I don’t know if there are s-still in there but I’m afraid to l-l-ook.”

“Get outside, text me your address, I'm on my way.” 

As soon as he hung up I texted the address and went to wait in the parking lot. I found a spot on the curb and sat, petting Archimedes hoping that would relax the both of us. I focused on steadying my breathing, the moment it was normal bright yellow lights shined in my eyes as a car parked nearby. I stood thinking I was Miles but as my vision cleared I found myself looking at Mr. Haywood.

“Lock yourself out again?” he joked as he locked his car. 

“N-no there’s someone in my apartment.”

“What?” his face turned serious. “Are you hurt?” he came close grabbing my hands and looking me over to see if I had been attacked.

“No, I left before they knew I was there.” 

Another car pulled up and out popped Miles in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt looking alert and concerned. 

“Nova!” he jogged over to the two of us. The two men met gazes and they seemed to know one another but I said nothing to distracted by my own problems to care about this new development. “I got here as fast as I could. Are they still in there?”

“I don’t know.”

“Wait here,” he instructed and headed inside.

“He your boyfriend?” Ryan asked.

“No, Miles is a police officer.” Ryan rolled his eyes at my answer. “He offered his … protection? I guess is the best way to put it.”

“And he wants nothing in return?”

“He is not romantically interested in me, trust me I already embarrassed myself by asking him.” I felt my cheeks heat up as I remembered the awkward phone conversation I had with him just last night. I had taken a shot of liquid courage and called him to ask him on a date, only to learn he was in a very happy relationship.

“You’re very trusting,” I sent him a confused look. “It’s just in my experience, sometimes the cops or worse than the crooks and if this guy doesn’t want you in that way what does he want from you?”

“I agree the police force is less than savory but Miles isn’t like his coworkers-he actually cares.”

I could tell he didn’t believe me but he didn’t need to, I trusted Miles and that was all that matters. With all the toxic people around it seemed luck had given me a break, I had a friend in Miles and a concerned neighbor in Mr. Haywood. 

“Next time something like this happens you can ask me if you’d like. Instead of dragging the cop all the way over here.”

“That’s kind of you to offer, but I think it's better legally to have Miles over. Besides, I wouldn’t want to monopolize my neighbors times,” I said softly but something seemed off to me like I was implying something though I didn’t know what.

“I am in private security so I know how to protect people without breaking the law …” he studied me for a long moment before smiling. “How about monopolizing a boyfriend then?”

“I don’t have one.”

“You could.” his smile turned to a mischievous smile as he held his phone out to me. “Let me take you out on a couple dates before you completely reject me.”

I couldn’t remember the last time I had been rendered speechless, I knew I was flattered and my cheeks had heated up but I didn’t know how I felt about it. I was saved from providing an answer but Miles returning. 

“Whoever it was is gone now but your apartment is destroyed,” he said sadly. 

“I kind of expected that, how bad is it?” I asked. I reached up and rubbed the back of my neck as I contemplated how bad it could possibly be.

“You might want to get a hotel room tonight,” Miles said softly.

Together the three of us made our way into my apartment and the sight I was met with didn’t make any sense. From what I could tell, the invaders hadn’t stolen anything but they destroyed everything I owned. It looked like they taken a hammer to my electronics and appliances, my kitchen supplies littered the kitchen floor in various states of disarray, the living room coated in stuffing from the now destroyed couch and pillows. My bedroom was left in a similar fashion but it was my bathroom that was the worst. A red-brown color stained the walls leading toward the bathtub full of dried blood and a dead animal.

“Is that a chicken?” I asked in fear. I tried to get a closer look but my weak gag reflex leads me to spin around and bury my face in Ryan’s chest. His arms wrapped around me and kept me from the horrible sight.

“No, its a Rooster,” Ryan said softly. I felt him turn his head probably to asked Mile why the fuck there was a dead chicken in my tub, much like I wanted to.

“Why?” I pulled back enough to face my head to look at Miles.

“I don’t know, my best guess is you pissed off the Cockbites.” Miles shrugged but I could tell by the look on his face he didn’t truly believe his words.

“Why would a gang have it out for me?” I asked.

“I don’t know but … Please if anything at all makes you even mildly confused call me. This could be seriously dangerous if I’m right.” Miles pulled me out of Ryan’s arms and into his hug. “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” 

“You can stay with me tonight, my couch has a pull out bed,” Ryan said softly. 

I pulled out of Miles arms ready to tell Ryan no but I was so shaken up and still afraid, I could bring myself to be alone tonight. Miles looked to Ryan in equal parts relief and worry, I was really starting to believe they knew each other. 

“Are you sure?”

“I can very well cash in that date if you're dead.” he meant it in a joking matter but the look Miles and I shot him had him whispering an apology. “I don’t mind and to apologize for the bad timing of my joke I will help you clean this up.”

  
  
  


His apartment was clean, everything exactly where it should be but it was lacking the feeling of a proper home. I stood awkwardly as he pulled the bed out, it looked pretty comfortable for a retractable bed. Together we made it with sheets, pillow, and blankets until everything was done. Archimedes hopped up on the bed and positioned himself at the foot of the bed, where he usually slept in my own bed. He spun around twice before laying down and promptly falling asleep.

“Thank you for letting me stay here.”

“Well, I’d be lying if I said I’d do this for anyone but after seeing your apartment-i'm concerned for your safety.”

“I don’t know what I could have possibly done to upset anyone.” I thought for a moment. “The only thing I could think of is maybe I’m falling one of their kids or it was one of their members who mugged me and he was upset there wasn’t much in my bag.” 

“It doesn’t matter, the dangerous people in this city don’t need a reason to torment the citizens.”

“I guess I’m just looking too deeply into this, I’m used to being able to fix things but this time I don’t think I can.”

  
  
  
  


True to his word, Ryan helped me fix up my apartment, he took care of the bathroom since I gagged just getting too close to the door. Almost everything ended up in the trash, there was no way to save most of my belonging. Our efforts led me to a nearly empty apartment, my kitchen table and chairs survived but we hid the graffiti by painting the previous brown table to the darkest black we could find. I would have to save up to replace my television and other luxuries of the sort. 

I laid on the ground, exhausted from the efforts of today. It was nearly dinner time but I was far too tired to have an appetite. Ryan was in my bedroom finishing up, i had managed to find a bed for not too much and he’d take on the task of building it. I wouldn’t have to sleep on the floor tonight but I also was going to be able to replace any of the more expensive items soon.

“Pizza will be here in twenty minutes,” Ryan announces as he plopped down on his stomach beside me. 

“Thanks.”

“Well you did promise me one date.” he smiled over to me before laying his head down on the pillow meant for my bed.

“I thought I fulfilled that promise when she we went to Home Depot?” I joked.

“Then I’m stealing another one.”

“You could steal as many as you like after everything you’ve done for me.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” he vowed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Our relationship blossomed from there we went on actual dates in between work and fixing up my apartment. It took two months to replace and rebuild everything but by the time we finished it seemed pointless, I seemed to spend all my free time with Ryan in his apartment. Archimedes seemed to enjoy Ryan’s presence just as much as I did and he was always willing to take the short trip down the hall to visit the man. 

 

We exchanged histories-both the good and bad, we shared hopes and dreams, our passions and interests. Sooner than I thought I found myself in entranced by Ryan, I was a skeptic when it came to love even more so considering it had only been four months but he was forcing me to believe. With each passing day, I became more and more dependent on the connection we shared if it'd been anyone else I would have been terrified. I convinced myself it was okay because Ryan would never intentionally hurt me.

 

It was that knowledge that helped me through our first fight. He'd disappeared on me for four days, no text messages no phone calls. I'd seen the news report claiming that criminals had attacked a wealthy and prominent man of Los Santos. I'd put two and two together and assumed this attack was keeping him from reaching out. He'd told me he worked for a powerful man, failure like this could be very bad. I began to worry his boss handed him over to the gang as punishment that is until he walked into my apartment. He was exhausted with two new scars but he was alive. I let my relief and desperation take action, sex with him had never been more desperate than it was that day. Afterward, the fighting began. It only lasted two days but the fear fueled most of my attacks and Ryan's defense to that was solid.

 

"Nova?”

 

I looked up to see one of my coworkers holding a bouquet of lilies. Mr. Travers Classroom was across the hall from mine, which we'd occasionally receive each other's mail. He was an elderly man but still in great shape. He taught during the school year only to adventure anywhere and everywhere during vacations.

 

"These were just delivered but a young man.”

 

"Thank you, Don.”

 

I took the flowers from him and instantly recognized the handwriting as Miles. The card had a simple ‘Happy Birthday’ message in his terrible chickens scratch. Don gave me a knowing smirk, he'd no doubt seen Miles name on the card.

 

"So you and Officer Luna finally sealed the deal.” he rose his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Normally I would have been embarrassed or angry by his comment but it was the funniest experience. A 67-year-old man had referred to having sex like it was a drug deal and then looked at me like a sixteen-year-old encouraging his best friend. I couldn't stop the laughter that escaped me. 

  
  


"No, its a birthday gift and Miles is not my boyfriend.”

 

"One day,” Don said with a longing tone.

 

"I hope not, I'm very happy with Ryan.”

 

"Whoa, whose Ryan?”

 

"My boyfriend.”

 

He opened his mouth to say something but paused. His expression changed, he looked at me much like I imagined a proud father would. "The others are going to be disappointed.”

 

"Ryan makes me happy.”

 

"That's all that matters.” with that Don left.

 

I wanted to thank Miles in person for the flowers so I decided to stop by the station on my way home. I texted Ryan to let him know I was going to be a few minutes late on the way home and headed to the station. When I arrived Detective Heyman was on his way in, he held the door for me and gave a polite hello before retreating to his office. I walked up to the front desk and greeted the unfamiliar cop.

 

“Is Officer Luna here?” I asked.

 

“He’s due back any minute now but I can take care of you.” he leaned over the counter and gave me a suggestive look.

 

“No, thank you.” I turned and made my way out of the station. I pulled out my cell phone, I selected Miles contact and dialed to thank him. I felt the presence of someone following me, I was desperate for him to answer.

 

I felt my phone being ripped from my hands and then I was shoved into the alleyway. I was roughly pinned to the wall by an arm across my chest and another wrapped around my waist. I began to struggle knowing the inevitable was to happen. I brought my right knee up to slam into his groin but he was prepared and grabbed my leg forcing it around his hips. I looked at my attacker to see the cop I’d spoken to inside. I brought my fists up, punching anywhere I could land a blow.

 

“Bitch!” he growled and slammed me harder against the wall. Dazed but the pain and the sudden movement he was able to undo my belt and slip his hand over the waistband of my panties. I was just starting to scream when all the force left the man's body and he dropped to the ground. Liquid splattered across my face, I looked down to see blood spilling from the limp body.

 

“Are you okay?” I looked up to come face to mask with Los Santos’s most dangerous man. Vagabond stood before me skull mask and all, gun pointed to the ground and his intense blue eyes focused on me. I slid down the wall in fear and nodded, not sure what else to do as I braced myself for death.

 

“Make it quick, please.” I closed my eyes and waited for the end. I thought of Miles, who’d become a great friend to me, I thought of Archimedes who’d hopefully survive my passing, and finally, I thought of Ryan I’d never get to see him again. I loved him and I’d never get to say it again. I took a deep breath and pushed all thoughts from my head. When nothing happened I opened my eyes to see my phone on the concrete and the Vagabond gone.

 

Why hadn’t he killed me? Everything I knew of the Vagabond and his crew led me to believe they cared only for themselves, that they found death amusing. They'd been known to go on killing sprees just for the fun of it with nothing to gain. For whatever reason he spared my life, l knew the Fake AH Crew wasn't done with me.

 

I stood on shaking legs, grabbed my cell phone and ran home. Some part of me was afraid Vagabond would change his mind and come back for me but a bigger part of me didn't think I'd ever meet him again. 

 

"I was about to send a search party.” Ryan joked as I entered my apartment. I looked at him and his cheerful demeanor changed to worry. “You look like you've seen a ghost.”

 

"I thought I was going to die." I sat on the couch and slowly removed my shoes, telling Ryan everything that happened. "Why would he let me live?”

 

"What would have been the point for him to kill a defenseless woman?” he countered.

 

"He does it all the time! Why was this time different?” I paused as a thought struck me. "Do you think he knows about my apartment break-in? What if the Roosters have given me a sort of security blanket until they can take care of me themselves!”

 

"Honey, you're overreacting.”

 

“Am I? They destroyed my home once already.” 

 

"Nova, be reasonable. Why would anyone want to hurt a teacher?” he looked at me sadly before continuing. "I think everything that's happened is finally getting to you. You're trying to understand why this is happening so you're making connections where there are none.”

 

As wound up as I was, everything he said was accurate but my stubborn pride burned in my chest. I refused to concede. If I accepted his words as a fact that meant there was nothing I could do to prevent things like this from happening again. I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt Ryan wipe my tears away and pull me into a hug.

 

"I promise I will protect you.”

 

It was a faint whisper, more like he was reassuring himself than me, but I heard it all the same. He sounded afraid, like my protection was his sacred duty and to fail would mean terrible things for him. Maybe that is why it was so easy to believe him, why it had been so easy for him to make me fall in love with the character I knew as Ryan Haywood. Because he wasn't real, Ryan Haywood was a made up person used as a cover story for a criminal.

 

_ "Rise and shine beautiful, it's time for more questions.” _


	4. Chapter 4

My throat burned, the littlest of movements making it even worse with irritation. I'd never known dehydration like this, hell I didn't know what hunger was. The sad part was thinking I'd only been here for a couple days, not nearly long enough for me to be suffering so much. I don't remember how I got here or why. All I could recall was discovering the truth about Ryan.

 

He'd tried to put me at ease by confessing the break-in of my apartment-the dead Rooster, all of it was meant for him. He confessed to being a criminal who worked in association with the Cockbities. He'd moved into the apartment down the hall from me because a new crew rose and wanted the Cockbites gone. Apparently, this new crew couldn't tell the difference between apartment 14 and apartment 19.

 

_ "Is the end for us?” He hadn't put any emotion into his words, he wasn't going to force me into anything. But I could see the fear in his eyes. He was willing to let me walk away because he loved me because I didn't sign up for that kind of life. _

 

_ I couldn't process the information, what was meant as reassurance had shattered everything I knew and thought about our relationship. I was angry he'd brought dangerous people into my life but I could forgive that. I was afraid of the future that would come with being in love with a criminal but I could move past that. What I couldn't handle was trying to find out who he really was. Was the man who held me close and tried to make me lose at video games the same man who killed and stole or were they separate entities? _

 

_ "I just… I need time to process this.” _

 

_ “Okay, I get it.”  _

 

_ He'd backed away, always so careful to respect my bounds and requests. But looking at the man I love retreat with a brokenness in his eyes was killing me. This wasn't goodbye. _

 

_ "Ryan!” My voice cracked with desperation, I felt a few tears slip but I smiled sadly at him. “I need time but don't give me too much time. You know how my mind can betray me.” _

 

_ Hope flooded his eyes but the rest of his face remained expressionless. _

 

_ "Based on an initial reaction I thought this was goodbye.” _

 

_ "Not a goodbye, at least not yet,” I told him honestly. "I love you too much to just walk away. I need to think, figure things at before I just let this go.” _

 

_ "I'll be ready when you make a decision.” _

 

_ He walked to me and pressed a firm kiss to my forehead. It felt like we'd stood there like that for hours but it couldn't have been more than a few seconds before he walked out the door. _

 

"Hey! Try to focus!” the orange and purple man shouted. 

 

He was the only person I'd seen since I’d woken up in this dull grey prison. He wanted information about Ryan, I assumed he wanted him dead. I wasn't going to let that happen, it didn't matter what decision I had made-I would never help someone hurt him.

 

"What were you doing in that apartment?”

 

"I've already told you several times-I was looking for my boyfriend.”

 

"The problem I'm having with your fairytale is you don't even sound believable. At least try to be to be a better actor.”

 

"I'm telling the truth!” I screamed as he pulled out the baseball bat. I had become well acquainted with the wooden weapon as he'd yet to use anything else on me. "My boyfriend is Ryan Haywood, he's lived in that apartment for nine months, we've been dating for 6 months.”

 

It wasn't anything I hadn't told them before but it was all true. I closed my eyes and waited for me bat to come down. The blow landed dead center of my left kneecap, a deep ringing filled my ears as the shock of the pain slowly faded until I realized I was screaming.

  
  


"Alright, that's enough.” The man placed both hands on the armrests of the chair I’d been tied to. "If all that is true why hasn't he called? Surely your loving boyfriend would have noticed your absence by now. We have your phone, sadly it seems like no one is worried about your disappearance.”

 

He gave me a toothy grin as if that simple answer was proof I was lying but what that told me was I'd only been here for maybe three days. I had Monday off work for some nonsense holiday and I'd been grabbed on a Friday night. The school wouldn't have a reason to call me until Tuesday. Ryan was honoring my wishes by leaving me alone so he wouldn't reach out. That left Miles to contact me but I had left him with reason to believe I'd be unreachable for a few days.

 

_ “Are you going to tell me what he did so I can properly advise you or should I make my best guess?” _

 

_ "I'm intrigued to learn what you've come up with.” I smiled at him over my coffee cup. I just wanted someone to talk to, if I could lay everything at verbally I could figure out how to proceed with my relationship but I still had to keep Ryan's secret. _

 

_ "You learned your boo,” he said the nickname with a purr but I remember cringing at it. "is a criminal.” _

 

_ He'd rendered me silent. _

 

_ "Don't look surprised, I'm a cop-it's my job to detect that sort of thing.” _

 

_ "Why didn't you tell me?” _

 

_ "I'm surprised he told you but Ryan's a good guy and you two are great together.” _

 

_ "... You knew Ryan before I did?” everything had been light-hearted until that moment. _

 

_ "We used to belong to the same crew.” _

 

_ I tried to formulate words but my mouth had been dry from the shock. I couldn't even stand, it was like my ass had been glued to the chair. _

 

_ “We've moved off topic here,” he leaned in close. "You're here because you love him but don't think you can ethically be with him.” _

 

_ I'd nodded. _

 

_ "Let me just remind you that most the police force is more corrupt than some of the worst crews.” _

 

_ "But-” _

 

_ "Ryan has treated you better than any of them would and the fact that he entrusted this to you and then gave you space to think speaks volumes.” _

 

_ “I do love him and I know he loves me.” _

 

_ "Which is why we both knew your decision before you walked into this coffee shop.” _

 

_ "I come for advice but now I feel like I'm receiving a lecture.” _

 

_ "I could continue or…” _

 

_ "I could go get Ryan back.” _

 

_ "Call me when you can,” he called out to me. _

 

_ "It might be a while got a lot of time to make up for.” _

 

"We had a fight. I asked for space and he is giving it to me.”

 

"No one else cares?” he taunted.

 

"I don't need anyone else.”

 

"See this is exactly why I don't believe your story. No attachments, a solid background-you must know a great hacker, wrong place at the right time? It is all circumstantial.”

 

“I don’t know what else to tell you.”

 

“How about you tell me which crew you work for? Why they are after my friend?”

 

“I’m not part of any crew!” I cried out as the bat crashed against my bones in a rapid succession of three.

 

“Who wants Ryan dead?”

 

"I thought you did.” I whimpered in pain and confusion. 

 

"Why would I want to hurt my friend?”

 

I tried to focus on the man through my tears of pain, he seemed sincere but if he was truly Ryan's friend he would have been able to verify my story. He had my phone which held Ryan's phone number as well as pictures of him, Archimedes, and I in various poses and combinations. I tried to water my dry mouth with my own saliva and pleaded with my abductor.

 

"Please let me go … I don't have any information for you.”

 

“You aren't going anywhere, if I can't get the information out of you Mogar or Vagabond will and they won't be nearly as kind as me.”


	5. Chapter 5

New Message from Miles Luna “ **Nova isn't answering her phone. Have her text me when your done banging.”** Received 10:45 a.m. 

 

New Message from Ryan Haywood  **“What are you talking about? I haven't seen her in almost a week.”** Received 4:32 p.m.

 

New Message from Miles Luna  **"She told me on Friday she was going to fix things with you.”** Received 4:34 p.m.

 

New Message from Ryan Haywood  **"She never came over.”** Received 4:34 p.m.

 

New Message from Miles Luna  **“She isn’t answering her phone, I'm heading to her apartment now.”** Received 4:37 p.m.

 

New Message from Ryan Haywood **“I just went over, she's not there and hasn’t been for a couple days.”** Received 4:57 p.m.

 

They hadn’t let me sleep after the orange and purple man left, they changed the brightness of the lights as high as they would go and blurred an alarm to keep me from sleeping. So, when a new man walked in-Mogar I assumed-i was willing to tell them anything they wanted. Before he could even open his mouth to question I started saying everything I thought he wanted to here.

 

“I’m exactly who you think I am, all my contacts are co-workers! I’ve never met our leader just please let me go.” 

 

Mogar said nothing, just pulled out a shock baton and a blow torch. My screams were nothing more than a painful rasping, I was in so much in every part of my body. 

 

“Now you’re just trying to butter me up.” he pressed the shock baton against my abdomen. “You should be honest with me because you really don’t want to meet Vagabond. He treats his knife collection like one would a house-polishing, sharpening, and organizing them daily.”

 

“Please just tell me what to say and I’ll say it.” my voice sounded like I was weeping but no tears fell, I was too dehydrated. 

 

“I want real answers the name of your crew. Why they are targeting the Cockbite family? Whose funding them? How many others are currently targeting the Fake AH Crew.” 

 

"We don't have a name yet. I'm low on the totem pole, all I know is the boss got a hold of a dirty accountant. I don't know how many of us are investigating.” I made up whatever I could think of that might possibly appease him.

 

"Whose in charge?”

 

"I don't know.” 

 

It felt like my throat was being ripped open but the only sound emitted was hoarse rasping asl screamed. He'd switched to the blowtorch this time, unaffected by my reaction or the smell of burning flesh. 

 

"I'M JUST A GRUNT! THEY DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING!” I strained the last of my voice to yell. He pressed the blow torch to my thigh while the baton pressed against my bicep. Then my world went black.

 

A few moments later I was woken by icy cold water rushing down my body. My first instinct was to look up and open my mouth for some relief. I got a mouthful before it stopped but that one gulp soothe the inferno in my throat, a relieved smile spread to my lips as I looked to Mogar.

 

"Thank you!” a mantra of gratitude fell from my mouth as I nearly wept. I continued to worship him as if he was a God until he roughly punched my right cheek. I could taste the metallic substance of my blood as it slipped out the edge of my mouth.

 

"Now let's try this again.”

 

“Michael stop!” a new man ran inside looking terrified but the man I now knew as Michael seemed unconcerned.

 

“Laser I’m kind of busy.”

 

“No,” the newcomer ripped the shock baton out of Mogar’s hands. “Go pick up your wife and go to the cabin near Mt. Chiliad until I can calm Ryan down.”

 

“What the fuck does Ryan’s bad-”

 

“She’s his fucking girlfriend!” Laser pointed at me. “She was telling the truth and Ryan just found out we’ve been beating her.”

 

“Well fuck me,” Mogar said calmly before turning to look at me. “I am sorry, truly. I know that doesn’t make up for this just…” Mogar shook his head and made for the door at the same time it was thrown open by Vagabond and Miles.

 

“Miles!” I rasped happy to see a familiar face. Both Vagabond and Miles turned to look at me, I shrank away from the masked murderer but I could feel his eyes all over me. When I looked back up Vagabond had Mogar pinned to the ground, fist reared back fighting with himself on whether or not to actually hurt his crewmate more. From the redness on Mogar's face, Vagabond had already got a couple in.

 

“Ryan stop! Nova needs you!” Miles snapped and I watched as Vagabond’s eyes snapped to look at me and I was forced to accept that Ryan was Vagabond. I would have laughed if I had the energy. Vagabond had saved me in that fucking alley because I was sleeping with him.

 

“Ryan?” my voice was barely above a whisper but he’d heard me. He removed his mask and I came face to face with the man I love. As he moved closer I knew I was safe, I finally let everything consume me and my world went black.

 

_ “-low blood sugar, starvation, dehydration, exhaustion, lacerations to her biceps, splitters across her legs and thighs, her left leg needs surgery. The kneecap is shattered, the bone just below is broken, bruises spread out, and I believe her ankle is sprained.” Jack explained to Ryan. _

 

_ “How long before she wakes up?” _

 

_ “I don’t know, she’s been in and out of it since you brought her up here… You know Jeremy and Michael would never have done this if they’d known who she was?” Jack tried softly.  _

 

_ “This is why we have a protocol about this shit,” Geoff sighed. “So this doesn’t happen.” _

 

_ "She's… opinionated and despises people like us.” Ryan said softly.  _

 

_ "But you've changed her mind.” Miles' voice was just as soft.  _

 

_ "We should take her to an actual hospital.” Jack focused everyone back on the most pressing issue. _

 

_ "I need to stop off at the bank, her insurance is bullshit,” Ryan said as he positioned himself to pick her up. _

 

_ "Don't worry about the costs Michael and Jeremy have offered to cover everything-It doesn't make up for what happened,” Geoff continued before Ryan could argue. "but a the end of the day, they were just doing their jobs.” _

 

_ Ryan signed deeply before speaking, "I know. Nova's recovery is all that matters right now.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and this shall be finished


	6. Chapter 6

Slumber slowly faded from my body and the first thing I noticed was a numbing pain through several parts of my body. I tried to move but found my left leg was heavier than normal and I couldn’t bend it-something was impeding my movement. My throat didn’t burn as much as before and my hunger didn’t seem so intense but I was in need of both food and water. I heard a whimper and then a soft, warm wet substance began a repetitious swiping across the knuckles of my right hand. I opened my eyes to see Archimedes laying against and parallel to my right hip and kissing my hand. 

 

“My good boy.” my arm felt heavy but I forced enough energy to pet his head. He settled and laid back down to rest. I took the time to discover my whereabouts. I was in a hospital room, the divider was pulled back to show I had the room all to myself. There were cards and flowers on several tables, I recognized some of the artwork of my students and the handwriting of Don on the front of one card wishing for me to get better. 

 

“Morning sleepy head.”

 

I turned towards the voice, Ryan was standing in the doorway with a diet coke and a tired expression. Knowing him he hadn’t slept much since he’d found me. I gave him a soft smile that encouraged him to venture further into the room. 

 

“Hi.”

 

“How are you feeling?” I glared at him. “Bad phrasing. How are you recovering?”

 

“Shouldn’t you ask the doctor?” I growled.

 

“Look I’m trying, throw me a bone,” he threw his hands up in defeat before sitting gently down by my feet. “I was really worried when Miles texted me and neither of us could find you.”

 

“When you told me you moved into the apartment by mine because yours was compromised I didn’t think you’d compromise a second.” I joked trying to lighten the mood as he had. I was grouchy but it wasn’t his fault, I was hungry and felt weak. 

 

“I didn’t expect to ever hear from you again,” he admitted honestly.

 

“Regardless of the decision I made you would have seen me again, I’m not one to end things over the phone.”

 

“Miles said you decided you still wanted me,” he smirked.

 

“I did …” I jerked up remembering the event that led me to be hospitalized. “Miles is he okay? Ryan the people that took me, they had information on you and wanted more from me.”

 

“Hey, calm down. Everyone is fine,” he edged up the bed so his ass resting against my hip, he gently stroked my hair to the side. “Michael, Geoff, and Jeremy are part of my crew they thought you were sent to kill me.”

 

“Why?” at this point, I was numb to surprised like this. If I wanted this to work I needed to ask minimal questions and go with the flow. 

 

“I thought I could keep you safe on my own, my fucking pride did this.” a dark look crossed his face but I grabbed his hand and it disappeared. “We have a procedure we are supposed to follow to prevent this sort of thing from happening but I didn’t want them to know about you. I have a reputation to uphold and I didn’t want there to be any doubt in their minds that I can perform.”

 

“Bullshit, you just didn’t want your girlfriend to find out about us!” I recognized the voice as the man Michael had called Laser before. Ryan noticed the trembling in my hand and tried to relax me nonverbally.

 

“Nova this is Geoff Ramsey, leader of the FAHC.”

 

“I know my face is probably the last thing you want to see but there are some things we need to discuss but first there are two assholes in the lobby who’d like to say high to you.” Geoff tried to make himself seem as unintimidating as possible but his small physique was outweighed by the tattoos and beard.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” I said softly.

 

“I promise you no harm will come to you.” Geoff crossed his heart as if he was a child. 

 

“I’ve heard that before,”I glared at Ryan who turned a slight shade of pink before giving me the pleading look. “Will you stay?”

 

“Of course.” he didn’t even hesitate.

 

“Alright.” Geoff walked out and two men walked in, the monitor besides the bed started beeping quicker as my heart rate picked up. Ryan rubbed his thumb across my knuckled as a form of comfort and it helped a little bit.

 

“We wanted to apologize to both of you.” Michael started.

 

“We should have checked your story before making assumptions but Ryan is a close friend and we felt like you were endangering our buddy.” Jeremy continued.

 

“We’ve taken care of all medical expenses, we know it doesn’t make up for the things we did to you but I don’t know what else we can do to try to fix this.” Michael picked up.

 

“Just give her time,” Ryan smiled at them before turning his smile to me. “She can get over anything if you give her the appropriate amount of time.” He looked to me, looking for me to say something but I kept my mouth shut trying to work the courage up. 

 

“Rye, just let us know what we can do-”

 

“Hi, I’m Nova Lenmore. I’m Ryan’s girlfriend.” I introduced myself, deciding the best way to make all this easier would be to pretend none of this ever happened and started over.

 

“Michael Jones-coworker.” Michael introduced himself getting the idea before the other two men in the room.

 

“Jeremy Dooley, Ryan’s best friend.”

 

“Um don’t think that’s true,” Ryan responded.

 

“You know you love me.” Jeremy smiled.

 

* * *

“Can we please stop now? I’m in a lot of pain.” I whined as Ryan made me walk across our now shared apartment. Since mine had been wrecked by the FAHC the crew decided it would be alright if I moved into Ryan’s apartment below HQ.

 

“No, this is part of your recovery. Would you rather I start taking you back to the physical therapist?”

 

“God no, she was awful,” I rested my forehead against the wall. “I’m not like you, I don’t get off on the pain.” 

 

“Stop being such a baby and get your ass over here, unless you don’t want a shower before the whole crew shows up.”

 

“Why couldn’t that come over once I was fully healed?”

 

“You practically are, if you’d stop babying that leg.”

 

“The doctor said I might need the cane for the rest of my life!” I snapped at him.

 

“No, he said without proper care you’d need it for the rest of your life. But we’ve paid for the best care, the rest is up to you. Now, get your ass over here or I am going to lock you outside on the patio.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“Are you challenging the Vagabond?” I looked up to see him completely serious and I deflated.

 

“I’m sorry honey, I’m just in a lot of pain.” his eyes softened before he spoke again.

 

“I know but this is the last lap and then I’ll help you shower, get your meds, and you can sit down for the rest of the night.” 

 

By the time Ryan helped me out of the shower, I could here Archimedes in the other room barking at the door. Right helped me into comfortable clothing, plopped me down on the couch, and answered the door allowing a large group of people to flood in. So many names, so many faces I would try my damndest to remember but I never expected the crew to be this large. The news made it seem like there was maybe six or seven but in reality, they were their own community. 

 

Michael and Jeremy introduced me to their wives who couldn’t stop staring at the damage their husbands had done to me but after that, they kept their distance. They were giving me the time as Ryan had recommended and I appreciated them trying but i don’t think I could get over it. The torture they force upon me still haunted my nightmares, Ryan and Archimedes would take up either side of me and cuddle me until the anxiety evaporated. 

 

I wouldn’t forget Jack though, she was sweet and kind and by far my favorite out of everyone I had met. She didn’t point out the obvious or hound me with uncomfortable topics, she understood how I was feeling without having to go through the things I had. While Ryan played host I sat with Jack and Geoff who I learned were an item. They told me stories about blouched jobs and shenanigans the crew got up to, it sounds more like made up stories than things that had actually occurred. My favorite story they told was them jumping out of a helicopter to land in a pool on a yacht Geoff owned. 

 

“You look tired, should I kick everyone out?” Ryan asked as he sat down beside me on the couch, one arm resting behind my head.

 

“No that’s okay. It’s nice meeting your family.”

 

He just rolled his eyes at me but there was an affectionate smile on his lips that told me i was right. He press a kiss to my right temple and I knew that he’d compromised my morales because I had never been happier in my life than sat amongst these murderers and I was perfectly okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel the need to tell you that in the original version of this story Archimedes, the dog is shot and killed by Lil J but I didn't think Nova could ever forgive that and while she will struggle to forgive anyway I didn't want to make it worse. Besides Archimedes was based off my own dog Theodore who I almost named Archimedes and if someone shot him I'd probably be imprisoned or institutionalized.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the following songs
> 
> Last of the Real Ones by Fall Out Boy  
> Your Mine by Disturbed  
> Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy  
> Bad Guy by 3OH3!  
> Jet Pack Blue by Fall Out Boy


End file.
